


Expect The Unexpected

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Angry Chuck Shurley, Angry John, Beta Chuck, Beta Sam, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Sam, Castiel is a failure, Chuck is Castiel's dad, Crowley is a teacher, Cute Castiel, Dean is a Softie, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mentions of Abortion, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Castiel, Pregnant Castiel, Top Dean, Top Gabriel, WIP, mentions of mpreg, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is a 17 year old high school student. He's thinking his life is about to unfold on him, but when he thinks he meets the one, it changes his perspective on things. Dean Winchester, the 18 year old high school senior thinks he's at the point of his life where it can't get any better, that drastically changes before his eyes. After a crazy party at Castiel's brother's house, Lucifer, Dean is left with the decision to become a father or not. Castiel is left with the decision to raise a child, but he still doesn't know if the father is going to be in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey there..

Castiel shrugged off his soft cashmere sweater and sighed. "I don't know." He saw his own reflection and all he wanted to do was cry. But he had to stay strong, his sister was there after all.

"Nobody likes me. What's the point on trying to impress?" he said lazily.

"Castiel. Don't worry, lots of people love you." Castiel glared at her.

"Yeah, who? Gabriel? That's the only person who can tolerate me I can think of right now." Anna sighed.

"Castiel, you're gonna be fine. I promise. Cmon Cas. Go get those sweaters and let's go."

They checked out the loose fitting sweaters, and had placed them in the bag and gone off before the clerk could even mention they left the change on the counter.

\-----

Castiel threw his books lightly against the table and looked up to see another man next to him reading a book silently. The man had dark blond hair and shining emerald green eyes, but Castiel didn't want to say anything.

He smelled of an alpha, but something was slightly off about his scent. Mated? No. The man caught notice of the omega scent and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

He sat near him, reading his astronomy 4 book in silence, occasionally looking up to see his defined jawline which was enticing to him. The man shrugged his shoulders upwards and closed his book.

Castiel darted his eyes back to his book as the man turned his eye to look at him. He looked up from his astronomy book to meet his eyes unexpectedly. Castiel chuckled. "Catcher in the rye, huh? Good book." He said out of sheer anxiety.

The man chuckled and dragged his hand over his mouth, smoothing out the thin layer of blond facial hair. "Yeah, my prof is making us read it." He laughed. His voice was gravelly, and quiet. Nothing like an alpha you'd see now.

Alphas were usually loud and outspoken, and had putrid scents. However, This alpha smelled of, what is it? Vanilla and Honey? The man outstretched his hand to him. "The name's Dean Winchester. Yours?" Castiel took his large callused hand in his and shook it obligingly.

He gently slid his gaunt fingers off his large palms, and smiled sweetly in his direction. He felt completely inert to the feelings pulsing through his head, for all his life he'd never really done something like that, or seen such a different alpha.

"Castiel Novak." His face was obviously painted with a sharp pink pigment, with his mind screaming at him with pure embarrassment, but he kept on.

He looked over across the large towering bookshelves and saw his sister, Anna, with her bright flaming red hair making her quite obviously seen. "Anna?" He whispered in her direction, startling Dean slightly. "Who's Anna?" Castiel smiled softly. "My sister."

The librarian looked at him with a cold stare and shushed him. He got up out of his wooden chair, slipping his textbook out of his gaunt hands.

He quickly paced towards his red headed sister. "Anna! What are you doing here? You don't even go to this school. You graduated last year!" He whispered flatly.

"I'm here to check up on you, angel face. Dad's been worried about you Castiel. You haven't been coming home for dinner." He rolled his eyes and placed his hand on his protruding hip.

"I've been here at the library." She sighed and placed her hands away from the book she was handling.

She glanced her eyes over to his stack of books close to where Dean was sitting. "Who's that?" "That's Dean. He's an alpha." "He doesn't smell like an alpha." She said with a curious note written across her pale face. "That's uh- because he's different."

He looked downwards and gulped. Anna laughed wryly. "Do you like him?" Castiel darted his eyes away so not to make eye contact as she said, "You do!"

"Don't tell dad. Please. He'd kill me if he found out. He's disappointed enough that I'm an omega let alone me liking someone!" She darted her eyes quickly to Dean's shoulder from behind to Castiel's warning glare. "Fine. So long as you come for dinner tomorrow night. Have fun with your alpha boy toy, Cassie." She spoke unnervingly sassily.

Castiel shook his head in dismay and looked to Dean and Anna. "Fine. Don't say a word or I'll kill you in your sleep. Understood?" He shook a finger in front of her face as a warning. She shrugged it off as if it were nothing, but she could smell the distress on him, and walked off. Castiel watched as she waltzed out of his line of sight as he paraded back to Dean.

He hung his head low in dismay. 'Fuck.' He thought to himself. He looked back to Dean to see him closing his book. He walked towards him timidly, as if to imitate a frightened dog.

"Look, Cas, it's nice meeting you. I've gotta dash. My class starts at 2:30." Castiel awed at Dean's nickname for him. Cas? Nobody's ever called him that before.

Castiel turned to see Dean and his books gone. He checked his watch and it was 2:25. 'Probably going to be late because of me.'

\------

Dean looked up from his book to see a slender, cleanly cut omega looking at him, and his scent was wafting his way.

The omega had silvery blue eyes and dark messy hair. He was wearing an almost immaculate button up.

Dean could swear his scent was different than most omegas he scented, normally something sticky and sweet like cotton candy, but no.

This omega smelled way different, but still able to be identified as omega.

He could still feel the amazing smelling omega's eyes on him, so he shrugged his shoulders lightly to kind of tell the omega he knew he was staring at him.

He shut his book, and hear a quiet scuffle and a soft voice speaking to him. "Catcher in the rye, huh? Good book." The stranger was anxious sounding, but damn was it adorable.

Not only was he fucking amazing smelling, but he was adorably cute. Dean can visibly see the stranger scenting the air, seeing he enjoyed his scent too.

Dean chuckled lightly, trying to break the ice. He could feel his face getting hot, so he explained the book. "Yeah, my teacher is making us read it."

He thought he sounded like an idiot. Did he act like an idiot? He tried to hopefully play it off by introducing himself. "The name's Dean Winchester. Yours?" He honestly hoped that came off as suave.

He outstretched his hand as an offering. The omega shook it obligingly. Did he moisturize?

"Castiel Novak." His face was flushed pink. Fuck, it was cute as hell. All he wanted to do was mate, and breed that son of a bitch, fuck him rea...No!

Dean couldn't let his alpha instincts take over.

He thought maybe Castiel scented the alpha instinct to mate in the air, because suddenly he looked over, and looked awkward. "Anna?"

Dean looked at him inquisitively. "Who's Anna?" He looked down at the ground, smiling lightly. "My sister." He began to walk her way.

Dean sat there awkwardly, listening to their awkwardly passive tones hushed up. All he could make out from their whispers were, Anna saying in her sharp voice,

Do you like him?

You do!

He thought maybe it would be best if he left. Would it? He looked at his watch and noticed it was 2:24. His class was at 2:30. He had to go anyway.

Castiel sat back down, looking downtrodden. He almost looked like a dismayed dog.

"Look, Cas, it's nice meeting you. I've gotta dash. My class starts at 2:30." He hoped he didn't come off as rude. Castiel looked over at the librarian for a second while he left.

But Dean knew there was something about Castiel that was so perfect, he'd be back there again.


	2. Booze.. Booze.. and More Booze

Castiel didn't know why he had to sit in this stupid teacher talk boringly in a course he didn't really want to take.

Nobody really ever paid attention to Mr. Crowley anyway, so he thought to listen in on a conversation a couple of younger students were having.

"Yeah! There's totally gonna be this amazing party. You should come tonight!" The one girl said.

"Where's it at?" The other said.

"Lucifer Novak's place. It's gonna be wicked. Dean Winchester is gonna be there."

Castiel froze. His own brother was going to be throwing a party at his house? Was his dad going to find out? Dean was gonna be there? He was somehow drawn to his name, like music to his ears. Why did they want him? He was his, his only..No!

He can feel his protective omega coming out, and he had to stop himself before it took charge.

The two girls stopped talking because they scented his anger. He had to go to that party tonight.

He had to see Dean again. His wonderful scent comforted him, and maybe he can finally get a chance with him.

\------

Dean was pacing in his apartment bedroom. He can't get that fucking fantastic smelling omega out of his head.

His mom always told him that it was a sign of him being his true mate. True mates?

Dean is only 18, he can't think about true mates right now. But, maybe he would take that pretty little omega ass and make it his.

The party was at 11 tonight, and the clock was about to strike 10:30. He had to get ready soon. What if Castiel is going to be there? If he was he had to dress himself right.

He can't just wear a douchey polo and some shorts. He pulled a button up out of his closet and he threw on some casual jeans. Maybe that will do. He snatched a condom from his drawer, with a deft hand. Just in case. Just. In. Case.

\-----

Castiel sat in front of his mirror. He pulled a purple button up from his drawer, immaculately folded. Is this too formal? No.

He put on a pair of black jeans. Maybe that will play off the unnecessary formality. He wanted to impress Dean tonight.

His brother, Gabriel busted into his bedroom. "Heya Cassie! I heard your going to this party tonight... I want you to be safe." He handed him a silver wrapped condom.

Castiel stared at him in aghast. "Oh, don't give me that sanctimonious stuff. You know I wouldn't mind a little Castiel running around the place, but Michael wouldn't let that fly."

He paused, hoping Castiel would catch on to what he was saying.

"Yanno, over protective brother thing. Neither would dad-to top it. Just be safe, okay little bro?"

Castiel nodded. He gulped slightly. Did Anna tell Gabe about Dean? The last thing Castiel needed was to have Anna blabbing to Gabriel about Dean, and then it catching word to his father.

His father was an overly protective of him. His elder brothers, Michael, Gabriel, Lucifer, and Balthazar were all alphas. As soon as Castiel came along after Anna, he presented as omega.

His sister was a beta, so she wasn't as much of a disappointment as Castiel was. All four boys presented as alpha at 16, with their first rut. But Castiel was the latest to get his first heat, at 18. His father had his suspicions on him being an omega, presenting so late, but he had kept himself shut.

His mother passed before his first heat, but at 15.He honestly hoped that she would pass away before his first presentation.

He wouldn't want to have his mother-whom he loved very much- think he was a disappointment. He didn't think he could take the amount of mental pressure of him having anxiety, and having both of his parents think of him meagerly.

However, all of his siblings have been very supportive and caring for him. And that's how he's hoping to keep it.

\------

Dean threw his bag over his shoulder, counting the bottles of booze in them. Making sure he had 5 bottles, he opened his bag gingerly, hoping the bottles didn't clang together and make a whole ruckus of noise.

He checked his hair in the mirror before checking the time on his watch. 10:46. he still had 14 minutes before he had to leave.

His roommate, Benny was beside him, with a pile of laundry. The taller alpha pointed at his bag. "You got enough booze there, Winchester?" Dean couldn't help but to laugh. "You're just jealous you weren't invited, Lafitte."

"Where's this party at?" He spoke, his gentle southern accent falling off his tongue. "It's at Lucifer's place. His little brother Castiel is the hottest piece of ass I've seen in my life. I swear on my life." Dean put his hands up like a gun were pointed in his direction.

"What's up with Chuck Shurley and all his kids being named after angels? Even Lucifer! Must be some type of bible thumper...." Benny said, with his southern twang reverberating through the room. Dean could feel himself tensing up at the sound of Benny insulting Castiel's name.  


Scenting Dean’s anger, Benny quieted himself up. “You two true mates or something?” Dean looked at him, still angry. “Why do you ask?” Benny chuckled. “Don’t he smell good to you or somethin’?” 

Dean looked down at his feet. “He smells like apple pies. Like the ones my mom used to make. It smells like comfort. Home.” He looked back up at Benny with small tears budding in his waterline.

“Man, I’m sorry about your mom. But my pop always said if someone smells darn fine to you, go for it. You’re meant to be, you know man?” Benny smiled sweetly.

“Yeah man, you’re right. I’ll talk to him if he’s at Lucifer’s place.” Dean checked his watch.

’11:18’. Damn. He was 18 minutes late. Looks like he’s gonna have to come into this party fashionably late.


	3. Blur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woooo they finally did it! I love the feedback~

Castiel felt lost. The music was way too loud, none of his friends were in his line of sight, and best of all, neither was Dean. 

He checked his watch. '11:08.' 

He saw his brother Gabriel talking with his other brothers, Michael, and Lucifer. 

"Hey! Cassie!" Gabriel called out, pushing past Michael and Lucifer. 

Castiel rolled his eyes and hugged his brother. He did love him after all. 

"The punch is over there. Beware, it might be spiked. Fair warning." The alpha nudged his shoulder and pointed him to the punch. 

Goddamn it. Gabriel spiked the punch. He only said something like that if he did it himself. 

Sometimes Castiel could imagine Gabriel spiking the punch at a 7th grader's birthday party. 

But, that might not be the best thing to think about right now. 

He had to keep his mind set on finding Dean. 

Suddenly he caught scent of him. First sweet, smelling like fresh cut grass and vanilla cake and sweet honey. 

Castiel turned to face Gabriel. "Tell Michael and Lucifer nothing. I never was here, understood?" 

Gabriel nodded. "Have fun little bro. Have some punch before you go." The alpha winked. 

Suddenly Dean's scent turned angry, and jealous. 

 

\------

Dean pushed his way through the crowds of unfamiliar faces. 

They all looked sad and upset, but still attempting to have a good time. 

Dean would probably bet all his money to prove about half of them were drunk off their faces. 

Wanting to avoid that anxious feeling in his gut, screaming his name, he downed a shot. 

Suddenly, Castiel's sweet and comforting scent drifted through his nostrils, pleasing him greatly. 

In the corner he can see Castiel talking with some unknown person. He smelled of alpha. 

All Dean could see was red, and anger pulsing through his veins. Who was this other alpha?

What did he want with his mate? Dean stopped short. Castiel isn't his mate. 

Dean doesn't know why he can't shake this feeling of jealously written across his face. 

He saw Castiel's face change and the unknown alpha backed away. Shit. He can smell his jealousy and anger. 

He pushed past people in event to find Castiel. 

"Cas! Hey." He bet he still smelled like envy and rage, but hopefully he can play it off. 

"Hi." Castiel said shyly. "Is it okay if I call you Cas?" Castiel blushed. 

"It's fine. I've never really been called by a nickname, except for my older brother, Gabriel."

The omega pointed at the strange alpha, who he saw earlier. 

Shit. That was his brother, Gabriel. Goddamn it. He probably just scared off his future mate's brother. 

Dean thought to shake his head, and rid himself of mating Castiel. 

"He calls me Cassie." Castiel finished. 

Dean scratched the back of his neck nervously. Maybe he should tell cas he thought they were true mates. 

Or would that be weird? Dean tugged on his button up, straightening it out. 

"Cas, I think we're true mates." Castiel spit out some of the chartreuse he was sipping on. 

"What?" He said, a pale colour creeping up his face. 

"I know this is weird to say, yeah I get it. But my mom always told me I'd find my true mate around this age."

Castiel stopped, and put his glass down. Maybe he said something wrong? Did he have to rephrase that?"

"And I think I did." The alpha added. 

"I think I did too." Castiel said, staring at his eyes lustfully. 

"Let's get some drinks?" Dean said, holding out his hand for his future mate. 

\------

Dean stumbled up the large stairs, with Castiel by his side, equally intoxicated as Dean was. 

Castiel's father, Chuck was a renowned author and was very wealthy. After he retired, he moved to a different- and larger mansion.

He passed his older mansion to his eldest twin sons, Michael and Lucifer. 

He threw Castiel against the bed roughly, making Castiel sink into the plush bedding. 

Dean threw off his clothes, not even thinking twice to put a condom on. He was just to busy trying to get Castiel's pants off without falling over. 

Dean dragged a soft tongue along Cas' smooth stomach and sucked a hickey onto his hip. 

"'Nough foreplay, Dean. 'Get to it." Castiel moaned out. 

Dean wrapped his hand around his alpha cock, and Castiel spread his legs wantonly, and almost instinctively. 

He pushed himself inside of Cas, getting deeper and deeper inside of him.

"So tight for me, my little omega. You're mine. Only mine." The alpha groaned out. 

"Yes, only yours, my big alpha. Yours, yours, yours..." The omega groaned out, throwing his head back in pure pleasure. 

Dean rammed himself into Castiel's hole, which was leaking slick, filling the room with his sweet and inviting scent. 

Dean let out a heavy groan as he unloaded himself inside Castiel. He quickly popped a knot inside him, locking the two together. 

The omega presented himself to Dean, baring his neck. "'Y sure you want this?" Dean slurred. 

"This is all I want." Castiel spoke quietly. 

Dean sunk his teeth into Castiel's bare neck. He tasted the tangy metal of blood, and left a shiny mark on his throat. 

The two passed out, side by side with Dean's alpha knot still nestled inside of them. 

 

Dean knew he could never regret this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by; Quincampoix


	4. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in like 2 months. It been really busy with my job and my finals coming soon. Hope y'all can understand! This chapter is very short, and for that I apologize. Hope you guys had a good week!

Chapter 4

Dean woke up with a banging headache. 

He gazed around the room hastily, scenting Castiel's slick on the sheets. 

He checked the Rolex on his wrist. Fuck. 2:30. 

He overslept, not only in his house, but the house the party was at. 

He checked his phone in his back pocket. One text, from his brother Sam. 

Sam; sent 1:36 received 11s ago;  
'Where are you?'

Dean; sent just now received 6s ago;  
'Lucifer Novak's. Crazy party. I think I mated Castiel.

Dean rubbed his forehead.

He knew he fucking adored Cas, it's just he didn't think he'd get as far as mating him. 

Drunk him was an asshole. How would he even look at him in the eyes again? 

Shit, another argument he doesn't need. Dean suddenly felt sick to his stomach. 

Fucking hangovers. 

Sam; sent 5s ago received just now;  
'Nice. Ruby and I just broke up.'

Dean; sent just now received 5s ago;  
'Whoa, man what happened?'

Sam; sent 5s ago received just now;  
'I saw her cheating on me with Anna Novak.'

Dean; sent just now received 5s ago;  
'Damn. That's my mate's sister.'

Sam sent 5s ago received just now;  
'Fuck. Good luck with your mate. Hope you sort it out. Also hope you used a condom.'

Dean rubbed his temple. He dug further into his pocket, to see that he didn't use his condom. 

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. He didn't even have Castiel's number.

And better yet, he was fucking sitting right in his over protective elder brothers' house. 

He pushed himself out of the bed forcefully, and collected his clothes. 

He threw them on quickly and   
hopped out the window onto the porch, and then climbing down the large tree out front. 

Fucking shit. He knew he fucked up big time. 

\------

It was a week after the party and Castiel still hasn't seen or heard anything from Dean. 

Castiel could vaguely remember the party, but he certainly does remember Dean mating him.

The blood instantly running down his neck as his teeth sank into his neck, he can't get it out of his head. 

He ran his fingers over the scarring tissue on his throat. 

Suddenly a feeling of sadness and self doubt washed over him. He knew how alpha and omega mating worked. 

Whenever each partner feels an emotion strongly, the other partner feels it also. 

A strong emotional bond comes with strong empathetic bond, also. 

He rubbed his fingers against his scar harder, trying to send happy vibes to Dean. 

Cas removed his gaunt hand from his throat and put it against his bed. His mind suddenly went back to last week. 

He can remember bits and pieces of amazing sex, and it suddenly hit him,

Dean didn't use a condom, his own or Castiel's. 

Picking at his memories from last week's endeavors, still trying to think if he did or not, because he still didn't remember much. 

Yep, the alpha definitely didn't use a fucking condom. 

Leaving him being an only 17 year old, mated omega and possibly pregnant. Shit. 

Castiel walked downstairs from his room, through the kitchen to the front door, and left. He had to pick up a pregnancy test. 

\------

1 week without a word. 1 whole week. Dean set his hands on the table.

He had to talk to Cas, no fucking matter what's going on. Did he even want to fucking talk to him anymore?

He probably treated Cas like an asshole last week. He shook his head doubtfully. 

Suddenly, he felt a searing feeling on his neck. Was Castiel touching his scar? 

Shit, he was. Castiel felt happy? Happy? Why would he feel happy. 

He was now mated to someone who probably didn't like him, and could possibly be pregnant. 

Why be happy, now at least?

Dean dropped a fist on to the kitchen table. Fuck. 

He grabbed his keys from the counter and dashed. 

He needs some air. 

\------

Dean flew his car around the bend. He drove past a tall white house with large windows. In that window was, shit, Castiel. 

Dean brought his '67 impala to an abrupt halt. What the hell is he gonna say if Cas sees him? 

'Oh yeah, sorry I got drunk and fucking mated you, oops.' 

Dean looked closer at the image of Castiel's silhouette after he shifted out of the window, presumably on his bed. Was Castiel crying? 

Dean placed his hand to the nape of his neck. He tried to comfort him, as he knew that he bared a emotional link to his omega. 

He saw Castiel's silhouette shift upright, and move towards the window. The omega looked down at the street, eyeing the cars flying past his house, and met eyes with Dean. 

Oh fuck. Castiel smiled lightly, and walked away from the window. 

Castiel felt aroused. Surely Dean Jr. was happy to hear that.


	5. At the top of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delays. This chapter is so so short but I thought you guys would need the sustenance :p Anyways I hope you enjoy this short 'ol thing.

Dean couldn't believe his eyes. Castiel was the most fucking majestic thing he'd ever laid eyes on. 

Castiel grasped his shiny locks of black hair and ruffled them, staring Dean intently in the eyes. 

"So hey, Dean." Cas said nervously. 

Dean felt like just grabbing him and hugging him and ugh, something he could never do, facing what he'd done to him. 

"Yeah." Dean choked out. Yeah? That's all he could fucking manage to say? 

"So... How are.. you?" Dean felt his words wobble off his tongue. 

He instantly felt regret when he saw Castiel's face shift. 

Castiel's face shifted from gleefulness from seeing Dean, to a look of worry. 

"Everything alright?" Dean held back some tears. 

A small tear welled up in Castiel's eye. "Um.... Dean?"

Dean's face turned white, whiter than flour. 

"I'm pregnant."

Dean felt like he was going to pass out.  
\------

Dean entered the threshold of the Novak home and immediately saw a redfaced father for whom he knew was Castiel's. 

'And is this your deadbeat father?' Chuck blared to Castiel. 

Castiel's face flushed a burning read, visibly biting back embarrassment. 

'Do you have any idea how irresponsible you two are? Any idea? How did this happen?'

Castiel let out a soft whimper and his scent warped into a petrified omega, and Dean's face scolded, burning wildly. 

Chuck scented his fear of the elder alpha, so he toned himself down. 

'Castiel you are the pastor's son, how could you do this?' Chuck wagged a finger at Castiel, screaming in his face. 

Pastor's son? Pastor's son? 

Dean interrupted them. 

'It may seem like the absolute worst time to say this, but I will be here for Castiel and my child. I am no deadbeat father. Castiel is my mate and I will love him forever, so if you have a problem with that, you can consult someone who cares.'

Castiel shot Dean a look of confusion yet curiosity mixed with a whole lot of fear. Fear fear fear. 

Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and dashed for the door. 

'Don't keep in touch.' Dean surreptitiously blurted. 

Dean felt like he was on top of the world until he realized...

He had to tell HIS parents.


	6. All is good in the end, or is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow!!!! I'm finally posting a chapter! I wrote this on paper originally and then I accidentally threw out the notebook. (stupid me...) But here you go!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also am sorry for the slow updates. I love the feedback, so please tell me what you all think of this chapter!

Chapter 6

"Jesus Dean, that was my dad! You can't just fucking disrespect him like that! He's probably gonna call the cops, or even- I don't know!" 

Castiel slammed the impala door shut as they arrived at Dean's apartment. 

"It's gonna be alright, I'll protect you no matter what the cost is. You're protecting my child and it's my job to ensure you can do that. Please."

Castiel could feel his stomach turning, while Dean drolled on. 

"Don't get yourself too stressed out. Its not good for our baby. Please, Cas." 

Castiel rolled his eyes in despair before shouting-  
"Oh please, not good for the baby? Not good for the baby?! I'll tell you what's not good is you disrespecting my father. He is an author and pastor. He can tell the congregation at church that I'm a teen pregnancy fuckup, and tell his author 'pals' that so they can spread it to the media. This is not what I need. That's what's not good. I genuinely appreciate the loving offer Dean, but I'm not interested."

Castiel glared daggers into Dean and took a long breath in. 

He stared at Castiel, letting his eyes droop low, and tears stifling down his face. His eyes dropped to his stomach. 

"I'm sorry Dean, I love you. But I'm so stressed right now and I'm panicking. I'm at my breaking point. 

Dean started crying even harder, and somehow managed to choke out-  
"Castiel, I'm sorry if I hurt you ever and I love you too. I'm stressed too, you know?"

He interrupted himself with a soft chuckle. 

"I mean its not always easy finding out you're gonna be a dad 30 minutes ago." He softly laughed. 

Castiel couldn't help but to smile. He was so endlessly in love with this fucking loser. 

The two men locked their lips together in a sweet kiss, and Dean trailing his calloused fingers down Castiel's hair and back. 

Suddenly they broke apart, and Castiel felt nauseated. 

"Did I do that?" Dean stared in shock. 

"Morning sickness is kicking in early." Castiel stuttered. 

"Do you have a bathroom? Like now?" 

Oh shit yeah. This is where it begins. 

\--------

Castiel put on a soft light pink button up, and slid a soft hand over his slightly protruding bump. Now at 3 months pregnant he'd like to assume it was safe to tell people. 

He put on a slim fitting pair of slacks that were just beginning to cinch at his growing waistline. 

"I love you...." he murmured to the small bump beginning to poke through his dress shirt. 

"You ready Castiel?" Dean called from downstairs. 

"Today we're gonna meet your grandpa!" Castiel whispered again to the small baby. 

Castiel slid his fingers around the golden toned doorknob and left the house to tell the world. Or you know, maybe just Dean's family.


	7. She's Got Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'm updating! I don't know when exactly I'm publishing next but I'm working on setting up a schedule. Ill keep you posted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short short short!!!!! I'm sorry about the length.... Hope you enjoy it though! THIS CHAPTER HAS ANGST.... I love the feedback, let me know what you think!

Dean pulled into a long and winding parking lot. He sighed and drifted into his thoughts. 

Dean's dad.. Let's just say he wasn't too accepting of his "lifestyle." 

Growing up his mother was very accepting of his sexuality; but when she passed away when Dean was 13, John Winchester kicked him out of the house as soon as he could. 

When he turned 18, on his birthday he was put out like a cooked steak in front of a pack of wolves. 

He stayed with his friend Benny at his apartment, since the southern man moved there to go to college, in Lebanon. 

His train of thoughts were abruptly interrupted with a suggestive cough. 

"Dean?" Castiel's gravelly voice called out. 

Oh yeah that's right, he needs to tell his dad. 

"Sorry I was just thinking." 

Dean swung open the impala door and slammed it shut with vigor. 

Castiel tagged along not too far behind, pulling his riding shirt down. 

Palms sweaty, Dean opened the front door to his father's house.  
And there sat an angry John Winchester. 

"Why are you back, you fucking faggot? I kicked you out for a reason. That your boyfriend?" He blared, pointing at Castiel.

Dean sighed. 

"Dad, now isn't the time. Please don't. Not in front of him. Please." 

"Well then what the fuck do you want?"

"I'm gonna be a father."

The room went from sounding like a war going on, people screaming to a dead silence. 

John Winchester's eyes widened with rage as he withdrew a breath. 

"Get the fuck out of my house. If you dare father this abomination then you'll be damned to hell. This monstrosity has no place in my heart." 

Dean's shoulders visibly tensed but something he'd never expect happened. 

His father stood up, and spat in his face. 

Castiel pushed past Dean, getting in John Winchester's face. 

"You listen to me, you fucking prick" he said, towering over him. 

"I do not give a fuck if I am pregnant. I swear to god I will beat you so hard you'll be praying to a god you don't believe in. Do you fucking understand me or do you need me to clarify?" He finished. 

The older man backed away slowly, gritting his teeth. 

"An abomination, Dean." He said as he turned to face his son. 

Castiel bursted out of the house. 

The pregnant man slammed the impala door shut and started crying. 

Dean quickly followed him, heart racing.

Holy shit. Did Castiel just stand up to his dad?

Did Castiel just stand up to his dad?

Fuck.


	8. I'm sorry. :c

I'm not going to continue with this story, so I'm sorry to all the precious readers :C

I've been busy and I'm contemplating stopping writing whatsoever. (but lord knows I can't live without writing)

I've seriously been at an impasse with writing this, and ugh I'm so sorry. *sigh*

I love all the feedback on all of my works, _seriously._

Most of you make me want to write even more, but unfortunately I can't keep up :c

I'm sorry!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by; Quincampoix


End file.
